man_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Cup Man
Cup-Man was once an ordinary man just trying to drink his Sprite Cranberry, but was turned into a horribly mutated cup-infused human when a freak accident with impossible odds happened on top of him. Appearance Cup-Man has messy dark hair with extremely dark brown eyes with a small "Guido" looking mustache. He is shown to be relatively tall, standing at around 1.7 meters (5'7"). He is commonly seen wearing a MARVEL shirt that features many popular heroes, as well as a red Santa hat. His signature feature is his cup hands. Although, in the scene in which he is beaten to death by Evil Man using a conveniently placed book, Cup Man is seen wearing a gold Santa hat and a Monokuma hoodie. This look only lasts for one scene and does not appear again. Personality Cup-Man is shown to be a very average person, as he was merely walking down the street looking for Sprite Cranberry, albeit in a rather strange fashion. He was seemingly distressed by having been turned into a mutated cup, due to his incredibly loud screaming and desperate attempts to free himself. However, he has a good heart, being that he wanted to use his cup powers for good almost immediately upon receiving them. Origin He was once an ordinary man, going to get some Sprite Cranberry. But as he was sipping it, he realized he was out of it. Thus, he needed some Dr. Pepper-Pepsi-Zero-Diet. But as he was reaching for it, a nuke was launched from North-South-Russia-Korea into Washington DC during a thunderstorm as a lightning bolt was going off as it hit the nuke in the sky during a solar eclipse at midnight a.m. and during a leap year on February 32nd. This wave of psychic energy hit him into the cup. And then, the Cosmic Eagle cursed him and made him into a Cup-Man. He struggled for a long time, but it was of no use. For, he now was blood type C↑ (which stands for cup). This meant that he could no longer drink his Sprite-Cranberry-Zero-Diet With Extra Vitamin C. However, he decided that he would use his new cup powers to defeat villains, such as Evil-Man. Relationships Evil-Man Evil-Man is the only villain that Cup-Man had ever faced, before his untimely demise. Quotes * "OH NO!" * "I'm trying to . . . free myself!" * "I can't believe I have these cup hands now. I am now Cup-Man!" * "This poster! Uh- I know who that is. It's Evil-Man! I've seen him on YouTube!" * "Aw no, Evil-Man!" Trivia * He is portrayed by Darkstone * He is the only character with a confirmed blood type, being C↑ (which stands for Cup). * He is shown to be rather fond of soda, his favourite presumably being Sprite Cranberry. * He is capable of running quite fast. ** This is emphasised by the fact that he was shown running five kiloparsecs in only one minute. *** When calculated, this means that Cup-Man is able to run 8,571,390,000 times faster than light, which is indeed quite fast.